


Truth or Dare

by gleefulfan



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulfan/pseuds/gleefulfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Glee guys play Truth or Dare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

  


Artie was still pissed at Puck for his earlier dare, so when it came to be his turn he asked Puck truth or dare, hoping that he could enact some measure of revenge. Puck only smirked and said that he’d easily do anything Artie could think of, which only pissed Artie off more.

  


  
He looked around the room, searching for inspiration to actually get something good over on Puck. Finn and Mike and Sam were all lounging around on the floor, all of them in various stages of drunkenness and pretty much useless for Artie’s purposes. But then Sam yawned, his mouth ridiculously wide open and Artie remembered the first thing Puck ever said to Sam and grinned.   


  
“Hey Puck remember the first thing you ever said Sam?”   


  
“The balls in mouth thing? Totally dude, that was an awesome line. Why, do you want me to apologize or something?”   


  
“No I want you to put Sam’s balls in your mouth.” That certainly got everyone’s attention. Mike and Finn looked surprised and then curious to see Puck and Sam’s responses, Sam looked confused but interested, and Puck was unreadable.   


  
“Well you know me, man, I never back down from a dare, but you can’t really force Sam into my dare. But I’m sure we can think of something disgusting we have to eat or something.”   


  
“No, I’ll do it,” Sam said quickly. “Wouldn’t want to ruin the game.”   


  
Puck looked between Artie and Sam for a moment and then over to Mike and Finn. Once it was clear he was the only one standing in the way he huffed. “Fine, I’ll do it, I never back down from a dare.”   


  
It took them a second to figure how to actually do this. Eventually Puck laid back on the floor, while Sam stripped off his jeans and briefs and kneeled over Puck’s face. Sam’s (really impressive) cock was already half-hard and his balls hung low just a little above Puck’s chin. Puck looked vaguely ill but determined and after a couple of seconds closed his eyes and opened his mouth as large as he could.   


  
Sam grasped his cock and lifted it up, then slowly slid down until the bottom of his balls were touching Puck’s bottom lip. Puck lifted his head slightly and took in Sam’s balls, gagging a bit but careful not to close his mouth on them. Sam cock was fully hard now and he started jerking it slightly, moaning as felt Puck’s tongue swirl around his balls tentatively.   


  
After a minute Sam’s balls slipped out of Puck’s mouth and Artie thought that would be the end of it but instead of moving away, Puck started licking at Sam’s balls and then moved to the underside of Sam’s cock. Sam moaned as Puck started lick up and down the bottom of Sam’s cock and Puck’s own shorts were tenting now. Sam moved back slightly and pushed down on his cock so that its head was pressed again Puck’s lip. He slid it back and forth across Puck’s mouth and then Puck opened again and Sam pushed the tip in. Sam placed his hands behind Puck head and helped him keep it up, allowing Puck to slide up and down Sam’s shaft.   


  
“Holy shit,” Finn whispered beside Artie could only agree. All three of the spectator were trying to discretely rub their own cocks through their pants with varying degrees of success. Sam was rocking into Puck’s mouth now and Puck was eagerly taking it, his own hands now on his cock behind Sam.   


  
“Oh god,” Sam moaned as he pulled out of Puck’s mouth and started jacking his cock roughly. After only a few seconds he started shooting streams of cum all over Puck’s face, covering his cheeks and his mouth and even some in his Mohawk.   


  
Sam sat down wearily on Puck stomach as he kept jerking himself off inside his shorts, moaning and thrusting up in the air as he came. Eventually Sam slid off of Puck and moved to put his pants back on as Puck wiped off his face with his shirt.   


  
Puck sat up after he’d cleaned himself of and looked straight at Artie. “Truth or dare, Abrams?”   
  



End file.
